1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly lock which is used as a teaching material, a plaything or the like, and more particularly, to an assembly block which provides a teaching material, a plaything or the like and transfers electric power and information with other assembly blocks through a power source line, a network line, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
A teaching material, a plaything or the like which is formed by assembling a plurality of assembly blocks is already known. However, a conventional assemble-type plaything or the like provides only simple motions, and has a great disadvantage that it cannot realize complex control.
A patent application covering an assemble-type plaything system which solves this problem has been already filed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open patent publication No. 10-108985). In the assemble-type plaything system disclosed in this patent application, respective assembly blocks are connected to each other by a power source line and a network line so that electric power is supplied through the power source line while external information, control information and the like are transferred through the network line. Such a structure which comprises the power source line and the network line, by means of very simple connection of the lines, realizes various types of operations and complex control.
However, since a requirement of an assemble-type teaching material, plaything or the like is a capability of linking assembly blocks to each other at various positions and in various directions, in the case of the assemble-type plaything as described above which requires the transfer of electric power, information and the like between the assembly blocks, it is difficult to ensure a reliable wire connection which allows transfer of electric power, information and the like at all possible like positions and in all possible link directions.
The present invention aims to solve such a problem with assembly blocks, and accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an assembly block for a teaching material, a plaything or the like which permits a reliable wire connection between assembly blocks at all possible link positions and in all possible link directions.